Frozen Hearts
by UltimateSaturn
Summary: A retelling of how Victor Fries met his wife and how she affects him even to this day while rotting in prison. Despite all that he has done one thing remains true, he always did love her.


**AN: Hey guys as you may know I'm not the biggest fan of the caped crusader, I generally gravitate towards Green Arrow, Black Canary and Superman. However one thing I do love about Batman is his villains my favourite of which being Mr Freeze so I here by give you a tale of him in the way I see him, as a tragic villain.**

 _6 Years Ago_

"Hey Victor! Me and the guys want to head out to the Theatre, wanna tag along, we've got an extra ticket!" The young student called out to his friend Victor, whom was sitting on the steps to the science building in Gotham City University.

"I've got a lot of work to do man, maybe some other time?" Victor timidly answered while looking up from his textbook.

"Come on buddy, the PHD can wait one night, it's the Snow Queen, didn't you love that story as a kid?" his friend continued desperate for Victor to join him. "Did I mention it was a musical, with really hot dancers."

"Fine." Victor replied closing his textbook and standing up. "I'll give it a shot."

"Ha, the dancers got ya didn't they?" He cooed putting his arm around Victor and leading him off towards the street. "You'll love it man, it's the Ferris Boyle guarantee!" Ferris exclaimed.

Once at the theatre which was stunningly beautiful, filled with extravagant architecture and wondrous lighting, Victor and Ferris grabbed their seats with a few of their other friends from the university and got ready to enjoy the show. Ferris pulled out a bucket of popcorn and shoved a handful down his throat and proceeded to offer some to Victor.

"How much did you spend on this stuff?" Victor asked while picking up a couple pieces with his hand.

"I think the popcorn was $8," Ferris replied.

"Wow you clearly now how to spend your cash." Victor said sarcastically.

"Hey I've got all the GothCorp money rolling in, still can't believe it'll be mine after this year." Ferris said while eating some more popcorn.

"I definitely trust you with a billion dollar company." Victor said while adjusting his glasses.

"Oh you smart ass." Ferris said as the light dimmed.

Once the show started the audience was engrossed by the astonishing performance that followed. The lighting, the practical effects and the acting was top class. But by far the thing that pulled in Victor's attention the most was the music and of course the dancers, the choreography of their movements and how perfectly timed every step and beat was. The live trombones, saxophones and trumpets was like if angels were singing right in front of him.

As the intermission announcement came across the loudspeaker Ferris had gotten to the bottom of his popcorn and immediately graved more.

"Hey Vic could you go and get some more popcorn please?" Ferris asked while handing him some cash.

Victor moved from his seat without question, although annoyingly he had to get passed a whole row of other people who seemed to be very dissatisfied with him walking passed. Even while in the line for the popcorn he let some couple barge right passed him which caused his glasses to fly off his face onto the floor. Victor decided to get the popcorn first, not wanting to upset Ferris, afterwards he combed the floor looking for his glasses.

While kneeling on the floor trying to search and subsequently getting pushed around by others around him a gentle tap came from his shoulder. He turned his head to see the face of a smiling blonde woman of a similar age meet his eyes holding his glasses.

"Looking for these." She said while smiling at Victor's cute but confused face.

"Thank you so much," Victor gratefully replied while standing up and taking back his glasses.

Upon his vision clearing he was mesmerised by the utterly stunning woman in front of him, completely oblivious to everything around him.

"Are you ok?" She playfully asked, realising that he was staring.

"I'm sorry you're... Eye shadow is very, blue" Victor stuttered.

"Yeah, it is" She said looking down.

"I'm sorry it's not my place to-"

"No it's fine, I'm a dancer, well back up dancer, actually back up back up dancer. One of the other girls threw up backstage I think and they called me and told me to put my make up on beforehand and... I'm Nora by the way." She rambled, but eventually stopped as his confused look turned into him being completely lost.

"I'm Victor, it's um nice to meet you" He said while smiling and shaking her hand.

"You too." She said while seeming out of breath.

The lights then started to dim as the intermission drew to a close and everyone returned back to their seats.

"I should really get back stage!" Nora said sharply while starting to move.

"Oh and Nora," Victor called out to her just as she was leaving, she turned to him with a smile. "it looks great, the eye shadow." Victor said sheepishly despite his nerves.

"Thank you Victor" She replied with a smile, although it made Victor feel as if she was laughing at him.

Once their awkward exchange was over and the play continued, Victor made his way to his seat, which annoyed everyone as they had to get up while he walked over to Ferris.

"What took ya so long?" Ferris whispered.

"Nothing, the line was long." Victor told him supressing his anxiety attack over his previous exchange with Nora.

As the play continued Victor watched as the music continued to encompass him, eventually something new caught his eye, a back up dancer which stood out amongst the rest, at least she did to him. It was Nora wearing a beautiful white dress that just made him tingle on the inside. As she performed and danced, every move of her body, every note that came from her voice seemed perfect.

And once the show was over and the cast were taking their bows, Victor found Nora amongst the group of similarly dressed dancers and noticed a look in her eye. She was looking and smiling at him, a similar gaze to the one he gave her some half an hour ago in the hallway. The two blushed without exchanging a word, meanwhile Ferris wondered what on Earth Victor was so entranced by but then realised what was happening and just smiled at Victor's happy expression.

While exiting the theatre and waiting for their taxi Ferris and Victor exchanged a conversation amongst the crowd of people.

"Well what did I tell ya, you absolutely loved it and now you are forever indebted to me" Ferris smiled while playfully hitting Victor in the shoulder.

"Wait why am in your debt?" Victor asked after laughing at his statement.

"For that" Ferris answered while gesturing for Victor to turn around.

Upon turning around, Victor found Nora walking up to him while blushing profusely.

"If I never asked you to get the popcorn, you would've never met her."

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Nora asked while playing with her hands.

Victor turned back to Ferris almost as if he needed his approval.

"Go get her man, and if it works out your paying for the popcorn next time." Ferris smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

Victor walked over to her and returned the awkward blush that he too were developing.

"Hey, great job" Victor said to her.

"Thanks, you were a great audience member." She replied with a smile.

"Oh um this is my friend, Ferris Boyle." Victor said while turning to Ferris, which caused him to walk up to her and shake her hand.

"Hiya, it's good to meet you, I'm Nora Smithy." Nora said while returning the handshake.

"Same goes for me." Ferris then moved in closer and began to whisper. "Listen I've known him for years, you should probably make the first move." He whispered softly, which made her smile more than she already was.

Nora then gravitated over to Victor and put her hand on his arm while looking up at him.

"Would you like to get a drink?" Nora asked already sure of the answer.

"Yeah, right now?" he replied not believing what was happening.

"Yes, now!" She smiled at his dorkiness.

"Seeya man!" Victor called out to Ferris while being pulled away by Nora.

"Victor if you screw this up no one will find your body!" Ferris jokingly shouted on after him as his taxi came, he smiled to himself while sitting down and shutting the door as his best friend was finally enjoying his life.

 _Present Day._

The head of the jury stood up in the court and prepared to read out her statement to everyone. The whole assembly looked on with heavy hearts as they awaited the result of trial that had swamped Gotham for the past few weeks. Bruce Wayne who was observing the trial had a look of regret on his face coupled with his usual sombre attitude.

"The jury finds the defended guilty for the murder of Ferris Boyle!" The woman stated which caused the entire court to remain silent at the result, with only an essence of sadness falling on them.

The judge swallowed his breath, surprisingly not having to use his gavel in the traditional sense but still decided to slam it on the sound block if for nothing else than to allow for everyone to forget about the trial while adjusting to the noise for a split second.

"I hear by sentence the defended to a life stay in Arkham Asylum. Got anything more to say Mr Fries?"

"No your honour." Victor who was now wearing a bulky black astronaut like containment suit and helmet coupled with his glowing red eyes and icy skin which accentuated his raven hair just looked on in sadness.

Regardless of which he didn't care what happened to him now, he had no other purpose left in life.


End file.
